(Free join roleplay) The Universal Tournament
The Universal Tournament is a tournament for every (or almost every) character in the Sonic Fanon universe. Hosted by Fawful117, this 1st year he hopes that everyone will do their best in the tournament. Info After being pushed around for too long, Michael decides to hold a grand tournament to see who is the strongest character in this universe... So, Michael made the tournament into a reality, and it will be held on 1/1/13, and may last for about 2 months (10 teams per month). The arena is located on South Island, and Michael plans to win the tournament to prove that he is the strongest fox in the universe! The prize of this Tournament: All 7 chaos Emeralds! Only 1 team can win, but who will be the grand champion??? Character Sign Up Restrictions *No Chao can fight *No Gods/Demi-gods *No Godmodding Teams There will be 20 teams in this Tournament, with 3 characters per team. Each team member may be allowed to use ONE Special Attack, while the teams as a whole get to use a Team Blast. Killing and Guns of ANY KIND are strictly prohibited. Teams Signed Up So far 1. Team Fox * Michael the Fox * Christopher the Fox * Kane the Fox 2. Team Light * Axel the Fox * Xion the Fox *Roxas the Fox 3. Team Ring *Miles Prower the Second *Spikey the Groundhog *Young Inucksha 4. Team Tiger * Bianca the Tiger * Servil the Tiger * Tigger the Tiger 5. Team Moonfire * Cheyenne 'Shine' the Hedgehog * Roxanne 'Flare' the Fox * Aeysara 'Illusion' the Ram 6. Team Condor * Ian the Porcupine * Lasercorn the Unicorn * Jovenshire the Lizard 7. Team Super Condor * Anthony the Fox * Mari the Panda * Sohinki the Robot 8. Team Determination * Dani the Bat * Burst the Fox * Eliot the Cat 9. Team M.A * Debby the Hedgehog * Kalin the Dog * Rosalia the Ferret 10. Team FireRed * Iron The Hedgehog * Makros The Hedgehog (Iron's Makros btw) * Miyuki The Hedgehog 11. Team Lethal *Nero the Porcupine *Daishori the Hedgehog-Porcupine Hybrid *Zero the Porcupine 12. Team Zero *Ecruos the Porcupine *Z-Rock the Hedgehog-Dragon Hybrid *Jacob the Porcupine 13. Team Speed *Accelerator the Porcupine *Rush the Wolf *Pace the Porcupine 14. Team Acid *Poison the Viper *Acid the Skunk *Contaminos the Platypus 15. Team Shock *Shock the Electric Eel *Volt the Porcupine *Electra the Bat 16. Team Element *Flare the Hedgehog *Lightning the Hedgehog *Ice the Arctic Hedgehog 17. Team Matrix *Trinitro "James" Stropher *Richard the Canine *Tina the Lynx 18. Team Thunder * Static the Hedgehog * Chip the Chameleon * Rock the Echidna 19. Team Nuts *Cinix *Classic madzo *Madzo 20. Team Anelidos *Adi the zodiac fenec-fox *Vanessa the ant *Arri the spotted lisang Team Special Attacks 1. Team Fox Special Attacks: * Michael: Dark Pulse * Chris: Mirror Dash * Kane: Dark Boost Team Blast: Tornado Dash 2. Team FireRed Special Attacks: *Iron The Hedgehog: Flaming Spindash *Makros The Hedgehog: Shadow Boulder *Miyuki The Hedgehog: SUPER BONZAI BOMBER Team Blast:'' Flaming Meteor 3. Team Ring Special Attacks: *Miles: Noir Blast *Spikey: Dig 'Em Up *Inucksha: Mimic ''Team Blast: Tri Beam 4. Team Moonfire ''Special Attacks: *Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani: Sunfire *Roxanne 'Flare' Flametail: Thalcheo' *Aeysara 'Illusion' Gale: Arcane Shifted Flight (Main Flight Type Move), however to attack she uses Arcanum Valley ''Team Blast: Nexus Celestial Destiny 17. Team Matrix ''Special Attacks: *Trinitro "James" Stropher: Super Shocker *Richard: Taser Pull *Tina: Guitar Rifle ''Team Blast: Dimensional Deletion 19. Team Nuts Special Attacks: *Cinix: Acid Bomb (Spawns acid around himself and strikes the ground damaging whoever is in his range. It is mostly an instant defeat, usually when the enemy is near Cinix. After that, he sends a wave of acid towards oponents. Oftenly, this atack harms Cinix a bit.) *Madzo: Flame Blast *Classic Madzo: Flame Blast (A fire blast that does less damage than Madzo's.) ''Team blast: ''Mad Justice (All special moves together, dealing a devestating damage.) 20. Team Anelidos Special Attacks: *Adi: Fiendfyre *Vanessa: A self made version of Ryukoha *Arri: Prionodon Pardicolor (A huge wave of spotted lisangs strikes the opponent. This attack will make the enemy bounce on the wall behind him/her. That will give Arri an advantage, so he can extend his combos.) ''Team blast: ''Flame Rollercoaster (It starts by Arri kicking the opponent in the air. Then Adi makes a tornado of fire, spinning the opponent in the air, causing high damage. When the tornado stops, Vanessa grabs the opponent's neck and starts spinning it him/her to the ground, like a drill. The opponents head will have a huge impact with the ground, causing high damage.) Category:Roleplays